starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Selonian
| Afbeelding = 250px | uitspraak = | indeling = Intelligent | classificatie = Zoogdieren | subsoorten = | lengte = 1,80 tot 2,20 meter | gewicht = | leeftijd = > 75 jaar | voeding = Carnivoren | ademhaling = Zuurstof | thuisplaneet = Selonia | gesproken = | geschreven = | kolonies = Corellia | affiliatie = }} 250px|thumb|Selonian Selonians waren een intelligent zoogdierachtig species afkomstig van Selonia in het Corellian System. Fysiologie Selonians waren een wezelachtig species en waren groter, maar dunner dan Mensen met ietwat kortere armen en benen. Hun lichamen waren langer en ze voelden zich zowel thuis op het land als in het water. Zodoende konden Selonians op twee als op vier voeten lopen. Selonians hadden intrekbare klauwen aan de hand van hun handen. Hiermee konden ze goed klimmen en graven. De staart van een Selonian was een halve meter lang en hielp als tegengewicht bij het rechtoplopen. Ze hadden langwerpige gezichten met sterke snorharen en scherpe tanden. Ze konden dubbel zo goed zien in troebele omstandigheden (zoals bij maanlicht of onder water) dan normaal. Hun bruine tot zwarte vacht was erg kort en blinkend. Vrouwelijke Selonians werden iets groter dan mannelijke Selonians. In hun samenleving droegen Selonians geen kleren, maar als ze zich onder andere soorten bevonden, droegen ze uniformen of andere outfits. Cultuur De meeste Selonians waren ernstig van aard en waren in de eerste plaats bekommerd om het lot van hun nest en daarna om het algemene welzijn van hun soort. Het welzijn van een persoon was ondergeschikt aan het welzijn van het species. Deze groepsgeest liet uitschijnen dat Selonians erg ongevoelig waren ten opzichte van de rest van het universum. Dit had echter ook tot gevolg dat Selonians een groot gevoel van eer hadden en dat de actief van een individu de hele groep kon beïnvloeden. Een Selonian kon met moeite liegen aangezien dit onder hun soort als een grote misdaad werd beschouwd. Selonians moesten diep nadenken om tot een compromis te kunnen komen. Een Selonian leed meestal aan agorafobie omdat zij in ondergrondse en nauwe tunnels woonden. Selonians leefden samen in nesten die bestonden uit een vruchtbare vrouwelijke Selonian, de Queen, enkele vruchtbare mannen en een groot aantal onvruchtbare vrouwen die bijna alle taken in de maatschappij vervulden. Relaties bij Selonians waren niet hetzelfde als bij de meeste menselijke samenlevingen. De nesten werden in Septs georganiseerd. Afstammelingen van dezelfde vruchtbare mannelijke Selonian leefden in dezelfde Sept. Elke Sept kreeg een bepaalde taak in de samenleving toegewezen. Een koningin kon tot vijfmaal per jaar zwanger worden waarbij ze het leven gaf aan minstens vijf Selonians. Hierdoor moest een nest goed samenwerken en wisten de onvruchtbare vrouwen telkens wat doen. Zowel de koningin, de mannen en de nakomelingen werden zeer goed verzorgd en gediend. Tijdens de New Order ontstond er hier en daar wat protest bij mannelijke Selonians dat zij enkel werden gebruikt om de soort voort te planten. De nesten werden onder de grond gebouwd met de nodige verdediging voor de koningin en de mannen. Met hun klauwen konden ze makkelijk de nodige tunnels graven en onderhouden. Heel veel ondergrond op Selonia en Corellia was voorzien van nesten van Selonians. Andere Selonians werden opgeleid om met andere species overweg te kunnen. Deze Selonians leerden andere etiquette en regels. Zij leken vriendelijk, aimabel en open naar de buitenwereld, maar eigenlijk waren zij helemaal niet geïnteresseerd in de buitenwereld. Ondanks het feit dat Selonians primitief leken, hadden zij hun eigen scheepswerven waar ze schepen bouwden die in het Corellian System reisden. Hoewel ze schepen konden bouwen, hadden ze nog niet geleerd om een Hyperdrive te installeren of te bouwen. Selonians hadden weinig interesse om het Corellian System te verlaten. Ze hielpen ook mee op de Corellian Systems Engineering werven. Geschiedenis Selonians leken te zijn geëvolueerd uit mariene zoogdieren die aan de oevers van meren en rivieren leefden. De Selonians raakten na verloop van tijd ook verspreid op de andere planeten in het Corellian System. Hun tunnels op Corellia heetten simpelweg de Selonian Tunnels. Rond 400 BBY terroriseerde de Afarathy Sect van Selonians het Corellian System totdat Keiran Halcyon hun bedreiging stopzette in 380 BBY. De Doloria waren een sekte van Assassins die door de Selonians van Sacorria waren opgericht. In 22 BBY werd de Selonian Pumav tweemaal zevende in de Fastest Land Beings wedstrijd van Mobquet. Hij werd zevende in de race voor viervoeters en zevende in de race voor rechtoplopende species. Zonder was een zeldzame Selonian Padawan die de Jedi Order diende tijdens de Clone Wars. Tijdens de New Order verspreidden de Selonians vergeten propaganda van de Afaranathu onder de menselijke bevolking. Deze propaganda deed uitschijnen dat de Selonians een oorlogszuchtig species was dat erg gericht was op geweld. De Corellians zelf wisten beter, maar zo werden de Selonians met rust gelaten tijdens de New Order. Na de Battle of Yavin kregen de Selonians meer sympathie voor de Rebel Alliance en dit gevoel versterkte zich na de Battle of Endor. Tijdens het machtvacuüm op Corellia na de val van het Empire raakten de Selonians nog meer teruggetrokken in hun eigen samenleving. Bron *Alien Encounters *The Essential Guide to Alien Species *Ultimate Alien Anthology *Gambler's World *The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia *Alien Anthology *Ambush at Corellia *Assault at Selonia *Showdown at Centerpoint *The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons *Selonian in de Databank *New Galaxy's Fastest Hexaped in HoloNet News category:Sentients category:Zoogdieren category:Selonians